At present, with the development of electric vehicles, a power battery, as an energy source of an electric vehicle, should be in a safe state. If a temperature of the power battery is too high or too low, or there are connection problems occurring in the power battery, the life of the power battery and the safety of the electric vehicle may be affected. Therefore, it is particularly important to control and monitor the power battery.